


The New Guy

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [82]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	The New Guy

Collecting his food at the commissary counter, Napoleon looked around for a seat in the busy room. At a table near the door, Section 3 agent, Jim French, waved him over and invited Solo to join him and another Section 3 called Dan Thomas. Napoleon nodded his thanks and sat in one of the two available chairs.

“So, Napoleon, which of you poor Section 2’s is gonna get saddled with the new Commie agent?” Jim asked.

“He’s not new,” Solo replied, biting into his sandwich. “He’s transferred from London.”

“Still a Russkie though,” Dan opined. “I wouldn’t want to have to trust my life to him. You can’t be sure of his loyalties.”

As Dan finished speaking, the room fell silent as the door opened, and Illya Kuryakin entered. He seemed not to notice all the eyes staring at him until he turned to seek at a seat. Even then, he didn’t give them the satisfaction of knowing that it bothered him.

Napoleon stuck his arm in the air and beckoned him over. Jim and Dan looked questioningly at him.

“What are you doing?” Jim hissed.

“Hey there, partner mine,” Solo greeted the Russian warmly. “I’ve saved you a seat.”


End file.
